puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Vogel
.]] of Count von Count to Jerry Nelson's vocals, w/ John Kennedy performing the right hand .]] Matthew J. "Matt" Vogel II (b. October 6th, 1970) is an accomplished puppeteer in his own right. However, ever since joining Sesame Street in 1996, he has become most familiar for his work as Caroll Spinney's Sesame Street understudy for Big Bird for the "Journey to Ernie" segments, several street scenes & other appearances whenever Caroll Spinney is unavailable. He has also performed various Anything Muppets & CGI characters on "Elmo 's World", & plays Big Bird's infant self, Baby Big Bird in the Sesame Beginnings DVD series. Also, apparently, it has been decided that, when Caroll Spinney retires or passes away , Vogel is to be the new Big Bird. However, whether or not Vogel will be taking over for Caroll Spinney's role of Oscar the Grouch as well , is still unknown. Most recently, he 's also served as assistant puppet captain on Sesame Street. Vogelhas also taken over for most of Jerry Nelson's characters several years before Nelson's death, by the suggestion of Jerry Nelson himself, personally. Vogel is , as of 2008, the new permanent performer of Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog & Camilla the Chicken following Nelson's retirement. Hehas also taken over the Muppetry of Jerry's greatest, most famous character ever, Count von Count, but Jerry kept performing the voiceToughPigs - A Chat with Jerry Nelson, part 1 HandyMan in the Control Room (Sesame Family Robinson). Jerry continued performing the voice till his very tragic death on Thursday, August 23rd, 2012. Vogel has now assumed both voice & Muppetry duties of the character, starting w/ a YouTube video.Count von Count is Countin' the "You"s in YouTube Vogel also performed the gray Grouch in the Grouch spoof of Spamalot called Scramalot. Vogel's other Muppet credits include work, assisting or in supporting roles, on Big Bag, Bear in the Big Blue House, Sesame English, & The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, as well as various pigeons in the Creature Shop film The Producers. Other works include Oobi, the video series MATHmatazz, Jack's Big Music Show, The Puzzle Place, the HBO drama Oz, Blue's Room, & Between the Lions. In theater , Vogel has acted in regional productions of various plays including The Foreigner & Six Degrees of Sparation, & was involved in the 2003 - 2004 Broadway run of Little Shop of Horrors, manipulating Audrey II & playing various bums & Skid Row residents (alongside Martin P. Robinson & Anthony Asbury). In addition to Muppeteering, Vogel's interest in music is made evident by his non-''Sesame'' role as front man for the band, The Mighty Weaklings released a CD of songs "for kids--& grown-ups" called You Can't Rock Sittin' Down in June of 2008 after appearing in the video for their song "Rocket Ship" on Jack's Big Music Show. Vogel, with Joey Mazzarino, co-owns Pratfall Productions, which produced the film -noir puppet spoof Murder, He Squeaked & various inserts for Sesame Street, Sesame Street videos & Nick Jr .'s Curious Buddies. Vogel also serves as director for Sesame Street beginning with Season 39 & the recurring segment, "Murray Has a Little Lamb".Season 40 Press Kit. Matt & his wife Kelly live in the Big Apple with their 5 children. Episodes Where Vogel Played Big Bird In addition to the Journey to Ernie segments & inserted clips, Matt has also played Big Bird in many scenes including: *A sketch where Big Bird explains to Elmo that plants can't play catch. *A sketch where Big Bird show up & down. *A segment where Big Bird & Snuffy present the Spanish Word of the Day: teléfono (telephone). *3790: 1 of the earliest instances of Vogel inside of the Big Bird suit, operating it to a vocal track by Caroll Spinney, beginning when Oscar appears partway into the episode. *3831: For the times where Oscar & Big Bird appear together, Vogel is actually doing Big Bird's Muppetry, at 1 point lip-syncing it to a vocal track by Spinney. *3851: For the scene where Elmo & Big Bird are practicing the tango, Vogel performs Big Bird's Muppetry to a vocal track by Spinney. *3877 *3907 *3958 (3790 repeat) *3987 *3997: For all the parts of this episode where Oscar & Big Bird don't share a scene, Big Bird is completely played by Spinney, however, since the episode is mainly about Oscar; but for the parts when they share a scene, Spinney is Oscar, & Vogel performs Big Bird's Muppetry, to a vocal track by Spinney. *4028: Big Bird & Bob sing Rub Your Tummy with a group of kids. *4074 *4075 (with Cookie Monster performed, once again, by original performer, Muppeteer Veteran Frank Oz) *4107 & 4108: The Adventures of Little Big Bird (mini Big Bird only) *4109: Vogel Muppeteers Big Bird during the song "Everyone Needs a Friend" to Spinney's vocals. *4155: Vogel performs Big Bird (voice & Muppetry) for his cameo at the beginning. *4187: Vogel operated Big Bird during the green-screen scenes to a vocal track by Spinney. *4203: Vogel played Big Bird to a vocal track by Caroll Spinney. *4206: In the brief moment where we actually see Big Bird's actual crash when he is wedged inside the little wall in front of 123 Sesame Street, Vogel is Big Bird. *The Street We Live On: in the intro to "Journey to Ernie" *''The Sunny Side Up Show'' *In "What I Am", & "[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Elmo's_Got_the_Moves Elmo's Got the Moves]", Vogel performs Big Bird's Muppetry to Spinney's voice. *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland]]: In many scenes throughout the movie, Matt Vogel Muppeteered the Big Bird suit to a vocal track by Caroll Spinney as the latter performed Oscar the Grouch, a protagonist in the film. Matt Vogel/David Rudman Muppet Pairings *Howie Eatswell/'Cookie Monster' *Gary Gill/'Baby Bear' *2 'Scramalot' 'Grouches' *'Floyd Pepper/'''Janice *'Floyd Pepper'/'Scooter' *'Robin the Frog'/'Sweetums' (soon) *'Robin the Frog'/'Scooter' (soon) *'Lew Zealand'/'Scooter' (soon) *'Crazy Harry'/'Scooter' (soon) *'Crazy Harry'/'Wayne' (soon) *'Uncle Deadly'/'Bobby Benson' (soon) Credits *Vogel's main Muppet characters: **'Count von Count' (Counting the "You"s in YouTube (2013) - present) ***Jerry Nelson (Sesame Street Episode 0406 (Season 4 premiere) (1972) - 2012) **'Floyd Pepper' (Studio DC : Almost Live hosted by Selena Gomez (2008) - present) ***Jerry Nelson (The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence (1975) - Muppets Party Cruise (2003); Studio DC: Almost Live hosted by Dylan & Cole Sprouse (2008) (voice only)) **'Lew Zealand' (A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) - present) ***Jerry Nelson (The Muppet Show Season 3 (1978) - Muppets Party Cruise (2003)) **'Robin the Frog' (A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) - present) ***Jerry Nelson (The Frog Prince (1971) - Jim Henson: Creator of Dreams (2003)) **'Crazy Harry' (Stars & Stripes Forever (2008) - present) ***Jerry Nelson (The Muppet Show Season 2 (1977) - Muppets Party Cruise (2003)) **'Camilla the Chicken' (Classical Chicken (2008) - present) ***Jerry Nelson (The Muppet Show Season 3 (1978) - Muppets Party Cruise (2003)) **'Big Bird' (understudy) (ca. 1998 - present) ***Caroll Spinney (Sesame Street Episode 1 (1969) - present)) *''Sesame Street: 'Big Bird' (understudy; ca. 1998 - present)), 'Granny Bird' (Episode 3979 & Episode 3980; puppeteer only), 'Count von Count' (assistant & puppeteer only, through 2012; 2013 - present), 'Harvey Kneeslapper, The Dragon, Yellow Ball (Episode 3714) Anderson Cucumber Letter of the Day Announcer, Maurice Pig (episode 4095), Gassy (Dwarf #3) (episode 4114), '''Baby Bear )assistant), Ernie )assistant) (2000 - 2003), Darth Chicken, "Elmo's World" CGI Furniture, Humpty Dumpty, Herb, David Letterguy (episode 4125), Rapunzel's Prince (episode 4127), Gardener, Groucho Marx Muppet, Howie Eatswell (episode 4138), Ant (episode 4147), Megan (Are You Smarter Than an Egg Layer?), Pino, Professor Gary Gill, Scramalot Grouch, Wyoming Walt, Mr. Yak, the guinea pig (Pre-School Musical), The Super Foods banana, etc., Hubert the Human Cannonball, The Cube (character) *''Oobi: Angus *Don't Forget to Watch the Movie'' *''Big Bag'' *''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird_Gets_Lost Big Bird Gets Lost]'' *''Telling the Truth'' *''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Elmo_Saves_Christmas_(special) Elmo Saves Christmas]'' *''Telling the Truth: Additional Muppeteer *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Elmopalooza Elmo'palooza] *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor: Hoarse Horse *A Brief History of Motion Pictures'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouch land'' *''Play With Me Sesame: 'Ernie (assistant) *''Muppet RaceMania: 'Scooter' & 'Janice' (voices) *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Elmo's_Magic_Cookbook Elmo's Magic Cookbook]: Glass of Water *Music Works Wonders'' *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/A_Celebration_of_Me,_Grover A Celebration of Me, Grover]'' *''Sesame Beginnings: 'Baby Big Bird' *The Producers: Pigeons *Kids' Favorite Country Songs: Elmer *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Elmo's_Christmas_Countdown Elmo's Christmas Countdown]: Stiller the Elf (Muppetry only) *Studio DC: Almost Live!: 'Floyd Pepper' (Muppetry only, character was performed to Jerry Nelson's vocals) *Studio DC: Almost Live!: 'Floyd Pepper, '''Camilla the Chicken *''Abby in Wonderland'' *''A Muppets A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: 'Floyd Pepper, '''Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken *''Here for You: Chester's Dad *Coming Home'' *''Food for Thought'' *''Families Stand Together'' *Muppet viral videos **''Virmup'' **''Bohemian Rhapsody: 'Floyd Pepper, '''Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla the ChickenChristmas in Rockefeller Center: 'Floyd Pepper *''Give a Day. Get a Disney Day.: 'SweetumsMuppetmindset interview with Matt Vogel *''The Muppet Show'' "Theme" Music Video: '''Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums *''The Muppets: 'Floyd Pepper, '''Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums, Rowlf the Dog Moopet, Janice Moopet, Wanda (Muppetry) Singing Food in "Me Party". *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon: 'Robin the Frog' ("When the River Meets the Sea") *Monstruos Supersanos: Dr. Ruster *The Muppets: Operation STS (Save the Swamp): 'Robin the Frog, '''Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla the Chicken, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Uncle Deadly, Pops (voice only), Droop (voice only), Aunt Googles Predecessors/Successors Non-Henson Credits *''Oz'': Pecky *''Between the Lions: Rumplestiltskin, Derek Cheetah, Monkey Ad Executive (Jeff Kidding), various characters *''Jack's Big Music Show: Leonard the Squirrel, MC Turtle, The Squirrels, etc. Trivia *The day Matt Vogel was introduced to Caroll Spinney at his 1st audition for the part of Big Bird, the latter remarked , "Vogel is German for Bird. That's a good sign." *The word "Vogel" is Dutch for Bird as well. *The protective slippers Vogel wears over Big Bird's feet when he's not on set are labeled , respectively , "Vogel " & "Füsse", meaning "bird" & "feet", or read together "bird's feet". *Matt Vogel is left-handed. *Characters of Jerry Nelson's Matt Vogel has performed once or consistently are: *'Count von Count' (2000s - 2012; assistant (Muppetry only; Muppetry & voice together: Counting the "You"s in YouTube (2013) - present) **Fred the Wonder Horse (Play with Me Sesame Season 3 (2007)) **'Floyd Pepper' (Studio DC : Almost Live hosted by Selena Gomez (2008) - present) **'Lew Zealand' (A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) - present) **'Robin the Frog' (A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) - present) **'Crazy Harry' (Stars & Stripes Forever (2008) - present) **'Camilla the Chicken' (Classical Chicken (2008) - present) **Dr. Julius Strangepork (Bohemian Rhapsody (2011), The Muppets (2011)) **Uncle Deadly (The Muppets (2011)) **Pops (behind-the-scenes video (2011)) **The Big Bad Wolf (Sesame Street Episode 4319 (2013))The Big Bad Wolf's casting history **Sherlock Hemlock (Sesame Street 50th anniversary Celebration) Proof External links *Official Site *Mighty Weaklings Official Site *Toughpigs.com Interview *The Muppet Mindset - Interview Part 1, Part 2 *Dramatics Magazine interview Special extra images File:Count von Count.jpg|'Count von Count' Jerry Nelson (1972 - 2012) Matt Vogel (2013 - present) File:Herry Monster.jpg|'Herry Monster' Jerry Nelson (1972 - 2012) Matt Vogel (2012 - present) File:Robin the Frog.jpg|'Robin the Frog' Jerry Nelson (1971 - 2003) Matt Vogel (2008 - present) File:Floyd Pepper.jpg|'Floyd Pepper' Jerry Nelson (1975 - 2003) Matt Vogel (2008 - present) File:Crazy Harry.jpg|'Crazy Harry' Jerry Nelson (1977 - 2003) Matt Vogel (2008 - present) File:Lew Zealand.jpg|'Lew Zealand' Jerry Nelson (1978 - 2003) Matt Vogel (2008 - present) File:Camilla the Chicken.jpg|'Camilla the Chicken' Jerry Nelson (1978 - 2003) Matt Vogel (2008 - present) File:Big Bird.png|'Big Bird' Caroll Spinney (1969 - present) Matt Vogel (ca. 1998 - present) Darth Chicken.jpg|'Darth Chicken' Matt Vogel Zowie-Zown the Upside-Down Clown.png|'Zowie-Zown the Upside-Down Clown' Matt Vogel See also *Muppet Performers *Muppet Puppeteers *Muppet Voice Actors *'Matt Vogel' on the Muppet Wiki *'Matt Vogel' on the Grouches Wiki *'Matt Vogel' on the [http://oscarthegrouch.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oscar_the_Grouch_Wiki Oscar the Grouch Wiki] Vogel, Matt